Severus Snapes Erinnerungen
by Kashi-Squall-LuciusBlack
Summary: Severus trauert um jemanden und blickt dabei in die Vergangenheit zurück.Abermals ein OneShot.


_Hallo alle zusammen,_

_Anmerkung: Die Story ist gewidmet an Tofu, ohne sie wäre diese nie entsanden._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charakter, Orte und Gegebenheiten gehören J. K. Rowling. _

Lets go..

Severus Snapes Erinnerungen

Ach wieso musstest du gehen? Wieso musstest du mich alleine zurück lassen? Du wolltest doch immer bei mir sein? Wieso bist du dann nicht mehr hier? Ich brauche dich doch, ich brauche deine Spielchen, diese Sticheleien, vor den anderen. Die nicht erkannten, was wir waren. Wieso lässt du mich zurück?

Kannst du dich noch erinnern? Das allererstemal wo wir zusammentrafen war im Zug, und nur dieser Potter war Schuld, das alles anders verlief, als es sollte oder war es auch glückliche Fügung? Wenn ich das bloß wüsste. Potter hatte mich gleich verspottet und ich ihn auch, aber du hast ihn verteidigt. Weil du in ihn einen Vorbild sahst. Er hatte eine Familie, die du nie hattest. Und ich auch nicht. Wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit. Du kamst im Endeffekt nach Gryffindor und ich nach Slytherin, leider. Du hast viele Freunde gefunden und ihr wurdet die gefürchteten Streiche - Spieler und ich, ich war der einsame Streber.

Du musstest damals viel erleiden, deine Familie nannte dich Verräter, dein Bruder ja er verstieß dich als Bruder. Ihr habt mich immer geärgert, aber ich wusste das du dies nicht wolltest. Ich habe es in deine Augen gelesen, wenn auch nur kurze Augenblicke. Du warst damals nicht sehr glücklich. Aber was konnte ich schon tun, du warst mein Feind gewesen. Es hätte soviel anders sein können. Es vergingen ein paar Jahre, bis ich bemerkt habe, dass Lupin irgendwohin verschwand. Ich wollte herausfinden, wohin er ging. Und ließ mich von meiner Neugier treiben und als du mir diesen todbringenden Tipp gegeben hast, bin ich wie ein Irrer dem auch nach gegangen, obwohl ich hätte erkennen müssen, das du das doch gar nicht wolltest. Aber, da war es schon zu spät. Und im nächsten Moment stand ich in der Lebensschuld von Potter! Ich konnte damals nicht verstehen, wieso Dumbledore dich nicht von der Schule fliegen lässt. Aber im Fünften Jahr verstand ich. Ich verstand die ganzen letzten Jahre. Ich lernte dich kennen, wenn auch nur durch Zufall. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du Masken beherrschen könntest. Dein Geheimnis zu erfahren schockte mich zutiefst. Aber das war auch der Moment, wo ich mir schwor dich zu schützen. Dir zu helfen. Nicht mal dein angeblicher bester Freund kannte dein dunkles Geheimnis. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern an diesen schicksalshaften Tag:

_Wir mussten über Weihnachten alle nach Hause fahren. Die Winterferien waren vorbei. _

_Ich fand dich im Zug in einen dunklen Abteil alleine liegen. Du lagst blutüberströmt da. Deine Sachen waren zerrissen, dein ganzer Körper zitterte und deine Augen sie waren so leer gewesen. Als ich mich dir nährte, gerietest du in Panik und zogst dich in die Ecke zurück und wipptest apathisch hin und her. In den Augenblick, als ich dich sah, verstand ich. _

Ab dem Tag kümmerte ich mich um dich. In der Schule warst du wie immer. Aber wenn wir alleine waren, warst du anders. Warst du gebrochen und schutzlos. Eines Tages bekam es auch Narcissa raus, das gerade ich mich um dich kümmere, aber sie verriet uns nicht, eher gesagt sie half uns. Wir kamen Ende des sechsten Schuljahres zusammen. Natürlich wusste keiner davon. Nur Cissa und später auch Lily Evans. Aber man verriet uns nicht. Ich weiß noch, wie sich unser Wege erstmals getrennt haben, es war der letzte Tag in Hogwarts.

_Ich sah deinen traurigen Blick, der mich ansah. Dein kleines trauriges Lächeln. Deine Seele schrie nach mir, ich spürte es. Aber dennoch durften wir nicht mal diesen Tag miteinander verbringen. Auch in mir schrie alles nach dir, nach deinen Händen, deinen sanften Küssen. _

_Als Potter mich das letzte Mal verspottet sah ich, das du mich verteidigen wolltest, aber außer deine geballte Faust sah man nichts, was darauf hindeutete. Nach dem Abschlussball trafen wir uns nachts das letzte Mal. Wir liebten uns innig. Du gabst mir als letzte Erinnerung diese Kette, mit einer Schlange. Du wusstest, wem ich mich anschließen würde, du wusstest es schon so lange und doch war deine Stumme Bitte, doch zu hören. Aber ich war damals so dumm. Das war unsere letzte Nacht vor alldem gewesen..._

Nach der Schule trafen wir uns auch einige Mal, aber lange Zeit ging das nicht. Einen Monat vor Voldemorts Sturz trafen wir uns wieder einmal. Das letzte mal für längere Zeit wie sich herausstelle. Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht. Ich verstand deine Sorge um deine Freunde.

An dieser schicksalhaften Nacht, da zerbrach alles in mir. Ich wusste damals schon das du es nicht gewesen sein konntest, du hättest dich nie dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen, niemals. Aber was konnte ich, ein ehemaliger Todesser schon ausrichten?

Es sind 13 Jahre vergangen, bis du wieder da warst. Es war ein Schock zu wissen, dass du hier warst. In der heulenden Hütte dich zusehen. Wie abgestumpft du doch aussahst und keiner sah es. Und alles nur wegen dieser verdammten Ratte. Und ich durfte nicht zeigen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Du ließt mich nicht mehr an dich ran. So groß auch deine Sehnsucht nach mir war. Du fingst wieder an mit den Verspottungen aber diesmal genoss ich es sehr. Denn das war das einzige, was ich von dir bekam. Außer einmal, das letzte Mal als ich dich liebte. Du hast deinem Patensohn davon erzählt, ich habe es geahnt. Als du dann hier starbst, brach in mir die Welt zusammen. Wieso verdammt noch mal, wurdest du mir wieder genommen? Ich brauch dich doch zum Leben. _Ich liebe dich Sirius Angelus Black. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich werde dich bald wieder sehen..._


End file.
